JNPR Berries
by bk00
Summary: A oneshot collection showing a little in depth look at Team JNPR, full of heart and humor.
1. Strength

Nora had discovered her semblance at a very young age. In fact it was the very moment she had met Ren. The poor boy was being picked on by some bigger, older kids, so she did what her father always told her to when someone was being bulled. Show the bully who's boss.

"Duck!" She had called, spinning with her heavy pink backpack. Ren had gotten her message and hit the deck. It was when she release her bag that she felt a surge of strength and it flew fast than intended. The pack slammed into the middle guy sending him flying backwards. His two friends looked at this small redheaded girl in fear, before running off after their leader.

After saving him, it was then that she and Ren were inseparable. It was also the same time she began to worry her own strength

So when Yang came knocking one weekend morning, she untangled herself from Ren and answered the door.

The buxom blonde was dressed in her signature black shorts and a yellow tank top. A pair of beat-up boxing gloves were slung over here shoulder.

"Mornin'! You busy?" Sleepy turquoise eyes blinked at bright lilac ones. She blinked again as the blonde took in Nora's black heart boxers and pink tank top. Nora watched as Yang craned her neck past the shorter girl to see the conjoined beds and the muscled back of Nora's partner. "Apparently, you were last night."

Nora's face heated up as it clicked what Yang was insinuating. "Ah! No! These are mine! I just like sleeping with him—I mean sleeping by him! We been doing it since we were kids and—" Nora clamped her motor-mouth shut as Yang's smile wider and wider the more she spoke. "I'll be right out."

It didn't take long for her put on a sports bra and find a pair of grey sweatpants. Nora attempted to be as quiet as possible without waking her teammates, but she scrambled through her belongings. She couldn't find her own boxing gloves. Sighing louder than intended, which got a stir from her partner, she left the room.

"I can't find my gloves. I still don't think this is the best idea." Nora spoke honestly with an unease smile as the the door clicked behind her.

Yang waved off her worry. "They'll probably have a pair there. Besides, you like hitting things and I like hitting things and hitting practice dummies is boring! This is more fun."

Upon entering the weekend training room, the two girls climbed into the boxing ring upon arrival, Nora somehow finding a pair of pink gloves. They got into their respective corners and at the starting bell, rushed each other.

Nora knew what it felt like when semblance activated, but sometimes she couldn't control when it did. So to cover her tracks, she had done extensive muscle training since she was young. Now Magnhhild was a lightweight in her arms.

So she just gave Yang a love tap, the blonde bopping her as well. Both were making sure they hadn't hit each other too hard. After a couple of rounds, it got pretty heated and they were going full strength. By the time other students had arrived, both girls were wearing purple bruises and a black eye. Yang was missing two teeth and Nora had her left arm dislocated.

After working up a sweat and before heading back to their rooms, Yang did her best to use her aura's heat to heal the bruises and battered eyes. Nothing could be done about Yang's missing teeth or Nora's arm, their respective partner giving them silent disapproving glares before being dragged to the infirmary.

Still both were all smiles. It wasn't often they could go all out after all.


	2. Dealing

"How is that you deal with Nora?"

Pink eyes flicked above the cards that lie in his hands to the faunus before him. She gave no indication that she had spoken, but he knew her better at this point. Their weekly "hour of solitude" Nora and Yang had so lovingly nicknamed it allowed them to become closer in their silence.

"Her presence begins to dim somewhat after the better of ten years or so," He replied, plucking a card from the deck. "Still I would be lying if there weren't times where she surprises me."

"So she has always been a handful, I take it?" Blake looked over her cards with the slightest of smirks on her face. Ren glanced to his side as if recalling something. His eyes flashed at what Blake supposed was a happy memory.

"More like storm trapped in pink bucket."

Blake raised an eyebrow at that statement, earning small chuckle from Ren.

"You've seen her. Boundless amount of light and happiness in such a small frame. Brightens up an entire room simply by walking in."

He saw her eyes flash at his description.

"It's merely an observation."

"So you're honestly not-what's it she always says?"

He rolled his eyes placing a card down on the stack that was facing up.

"Together-together." They might as well be. Whispers of the two being in a relationship always followed them and it certainly hadn't helped that Nora was touchy-feely (and that he made no motions to ever stop her). So instead of letting her have an answer.

"What I'm curious about is you and Goldielocks?" He asked slyly and while her face gave nothing away, her extra ears spoke volumes. It was now her deal.


	3. Reputation

**Not anything JNPR related sorry! Based around tumblr-user funblade's AMAZING future AU**

Ruby realized rather late what exactly it meant for Weiss to her girlfriend.

Her first notice of this after a rather destructive Grimm hunt in a small village. Normally Ruby tried to keep the hunting in the wild, away from any civilians. This particular Grimm must've been smarter than the others since it kept inside the town. She tried to minimize the damage, but it was to no avail. Several homes were wreck and a very beautiful fountain of the town's first mayor was destroyed. Still, one of the inn-keepers let her stay the night for having killed the monster.

In the morning, the demolished houses were being rebuilt by a Schnee cleaning crew. The fountain had been relocated into a newly made park that had miraculously been constructed overnight.

After that, she was surprised to see her name mentioned on the cover of a non-Hunter centered magazine. She was fairly recognized in articles involving Grimm and weapons, but never gossip! When they were younger, Weiss had been hesitating about Public Displays of Affection and kept Ruby away from her spotlight as much as possible. But now Weiss had finally came out and admitted that they were in a relationship to the public. Ruby didn't particular care about the opinions of others, but to read Weiss calling her "girlfriend" made her happy. Whenever Ruby happened to get dragged to parties among the celebrities, that's how she was always introduced from then on.

She did have one worry though. When it came to gifts, Weiss would (quite unintentionally) outshine her. Ruby was worried that anything she got would never measure up or match her expressions of her feelings. It bothered her for weeks on end, till she came up with a very clever idea.

One day before one of Weiss executive meetings, Blake called to tell Weiss to look out her window. The Schnee Dust owner's face flushed at the sight, matching the thousands of red roses outside that spelled out I LOVE YOU with a grinning huntress stand in-between the words. As usual, Ruby's reputation to be embarrassingly cute proceeded her.


	4. Proposal

Lie Ren was a man of patience and planning. If he was going to do something, it was going to be at what he deemed the right moment. Now if only he could say the words that he had practiced on end for months now. Yet every time he tried to say at the "perfect moment" his mind would sidetracked. Lost in those sea colored eyes, in that brilliant smile, in that bubbly laugh that had always made him feel fifty million feelings that he would never be able to express to her.

So he didn't say those words, instead would run his hand along the box in his pocket as the other was being pulled by Nora.

And then, out of the blue (like most things happened with Nora Valkyrie), as they were walking down a street on a snowy, the redhead stopped walking.

"Nora?" He asked, worry in his voice.

The Valkyrie blushed loudly, shaking her before exhaling a deep breath. People were starting to circle them, staring. Ren felt their eyes on them but tried to pay no notice and put his attention on his girlfriend.

Then in one swift movement, Nora got down on knee and fumbled to get a small box out of her coat pocket.

"L-lie Ren," She stammered quite uncharacteristically, "Will you m-marry me and be my husband?"

Ren covered his mouth with a hand to stifle a gasp, his own cheeks warming. The eyes of the spectators seemed to intensify on his back. T The hand that had been toying with her own ring stretched out before the young woman, who blinked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The crowd busted out into loud cheers and hollers as pink amethyst ring was slid onto his fingers. Nora quickly stood up and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, spinning him around while kissing him.

Lie Ren was a man of patience and planning. Nora Valkyrie was a random force of nature. If she was going to do something, it was on her terms. But there was no right moment, since just being with Ren was perfect all it's own.


	5. Nicknames

"Juane, if you were a faunus what do you think you'd be?"

Nora's turquoise eyes never left the screen as her character jumped over a barrel. Her fingers moved rapidly with the control, as she noticed her leader's character had stalled. Her gaze flickered over to him, as he tilted his head in thought.

"Um...oh! I know! A phoenix!"

"Yang already picked that one. And I asked Blake and she said their aren't any mythical creature faunus on record."

JNPR's leader shoulders sagged, clear defeated.

"Have you asked everyone this question?" He wondered.

Nora nodded enthusiastically, as her character shot a monster and propelled it off screen.

"Pyrrha chose a robin, Ren told me he would probably be cat like Blake-did you know that they joined the book club? What fun is that just reading books all day! Booooriiing. Anyway, Ruby said she'd probably be a dog, maybe even a wolf. Weiss took a much longer answer for some reason but decided on a rabbit. Soo pick again, fearless leader?"

"A canary."

Nora smiled at him with an amused grin. "Like Big Bird?"

Juane nodded, before he realized what she had said! He immediately picked himself in that big yellow suit and shook his head profusely.

"N-no, not like Big Bird! What was yours?"

"Ooooh I was thinking a hummingbird because their fast and they like sweet things and-"

"So I guess that makes you little bird?"

Nora threw her pillow at her leader, who laughed at her.


	6. Freckles

"Ren."

He paused, his hands resting on her waist as she lie on her back, mattress beneath her. In all their time together, he had never heard her utter his voice like that. Soft, yet so full of love and desire. His mind went blank for that moment as the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck. It was the touch of her lips that restarted his brain.

The kiss lasted for a good two minutes, before Ren felt something trying open his lips. He smirked inwardly and began to tickle her. "Nora," He breathed as she squirmed underneath him, her face red from trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Ren?" She asked innocently.

"I said we should take it slowly."

"Oh, I thought that was more of a suggestion than order." Instead of replying to her, he climbed up off the bed to look at her. She was in her pink nightgown, black and pink polka dot bra and panties. It was nothing he hadn't seen, but something felt different about this view.

"Ren?" This time worry was in her voice, wondering if she had done something wrong. So instead of replying her, he lifted up her right foot and began to kiss his way up her body. Not missing a single freckle that danced along her form, Nora gave something between a giggle and moan as his lips trailed up her body. She hadn't even noticed she had placed a hand to direct to her clit, but he had resisted her attempt at going there. He continued to kiss his way up stopping once he reached her cheeks.

Nora had a pout on her lips but her eyes, as always, betrayed her.

"Take it slow, for me." He asked her, and she nodded. Though in one swift motion he was on his back and she was above him. Ren's cheeks were flushed as she began to repeat the same treatment he had just given.


	7. Inadequate

**Honestly this one is more Weiss related than it is to Jaune. Prompt off of tumblr.**

"You ever feel…weird about your body?" Jaune asked Weiss as the crossed blades one morning.

A few weeks ago, Weiss was surprised to find JNPR's leader waiting for her outside of one of her classes. It was then that he asked her to help with his swordsmanship. Now when they had met, Weiss might have thought he'd get on his knees and begged, but he handled asking his request very professionally and politely.

She did need more than one practicing partner and Blake was not always up for a round. So, the heiress took up the knight's request. Still, them practicing together did not signify a close bond of any sort. Jaune and her were still acquaintances at best. Or so she told herself.

For normally she would have given anyone who asked her something so personal her iciest glare. Weiss, instead, tilted her head slightly (a habit that she would deny having come from the sisters).

"What do you mean?" There was no venom, no bite in her question. As they circled each other on the mat, she notice him relax his shoulders.

"That you won't ever measure up to other people? Physically I mean. A lot of the guys at this school ripped, y'know? Even Ren! I feel like I'll always have this lanky, useless body forever."

The boy clearly had no idea what he was talking about. In the last few months at Beacon, it was obvious that Jaune's figure was becoming more toned and muscular. What Pyrrha was doing to help was clearly working.

But it was not like Weiss didn't understand his frustrations. Her body was still smooth and fragile, like glass, while her own teammates were seemed to have abs of steel. And even if she hadn't seen what Nora and Pyrrha looked like underneath, there was an obvious place they defeated her in.

Weiss blinked out of her thoughts for a moment, having shifted out of her fighting stance with her right hand absently place on her chest. Jaune had seemed to read what she was thinking about and was looking anywhere but at her. The heiress pale cheeks flushed as she readjusted and scoffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm perfect."


	8. Shower

**Um. Implied Nudity anyone?**

This training session had gone longer than expected. By the time Juane and Pyrrha had returned, Nora was already snoring into Ren's back. The two had been at it for hours and now were covered in sweat. Pyrrha smiled as she rolled out her shoulders. He was most definitely getting better with every passing day.

"Is it alright if I hit the showers first?" Jaune asked her. In the event that the shower rooms were closed, which they did after a certain hour, each room was adorned with a small bathroom and a tub/shower.

Pyrrha nodded and he turned his back to her. The girl's emerald eyes watching as he climbed out of his uniform's jacket and pulled his shirt off. His back was wider and more muscular than advertised, which had been a pleasant surprise the first time she had seen him getting dressed.

Pyrrha blinked only at the sound of water running and off-key singing starting to fill the room. Her face flushed at what she was about to do, but it was now or never. She quickly stripped off her sweat-infused uniform, letting her crimson hair flow down her back and grabbed her towel that lie in the basket to the right the bathroom door.

Wrapping the towel around her, she entered the now steaming bathroom. The blond boy hadn't heard her enter and continued to belt out his song.

"Um, Juane?" She said gently but loud enough for her to be heard beyond the curtain. The notes got stuck in his throat.

"Y-yes?" The knight coughed out.

Pyrrha took a breath and then stepped forward into the small space.

"I was inquiring if I could wash your back?"

There was a gulping sound and a meek "Okay." from her partner. Pyrrha unwrapped herself and placed her towel on the rack. She climbed into the tub behind Juane, luckily enough space for two people, and reached around him for his body wash. She felt Jaune's entire body freeze up at the slight contact of her breasts and his back, which had been intentionally on her part.

Yang had suggested that she use her breasts, which the blonde brawler nicknamed "Milo and Ako", to wash his back. Apparently it lead to pretty steamy make-out sessions.

Of course nothing was ever easy when it came to the object of her affection. He shifted his right foot and stepped on hers, hard. Pyrrha gave a yelp and instinctively pulled her foot up to hold it. Given the surface of the tub and now that it was wet with water, she lost her footing and fell onto her butt. With a small thump, she was sitting on the tub's floor.

"You okay?" Juane asked as he turned around at the sound, and Pyrrha was now face to waist with D'Arc.

'_Well it looks like his aura isn't the only thing he has a lot of,' _The Amazon thought, feeling her face redden as she continued to stare. Jaune cleared his throat and she looked up, only causing her blush to deepen.

"I-I'm fine, sorry. Shall we continue?" She asked as he extended a hand to help her up. He shook his head as he let her go and turned back around, grabbing the hairwash.

"No, I think I can take from here," Pyrrha shoulders sagged at her screw-up, as she pulled back the curtain and climbed out. Juane continued once she had stepped out.

"Though you seem tense? Would you like a massage when your finished your shower?"

Pyrrha suddenly perked up at the suggestion and smiled.

"That would be splendid!"


	9. Massage

**Continuation of Shower. Again implied nudity!**

"Ah!" Pyrrha moaned rather loudly. Jaune flinched, having been caught off guard by the sound that had escaped his partner. T-that was a good moan right? He knew what a bad moan sounded like coming from her and Nora, but he had never heard either make that noise.

His cheeks were flushed as red as Pyrrha's hair as he kneaded his hands against her bare-back. She had insisted that he keep his promise, but he hadn't imaged like this. Pyrrha was in nothing more than a red towel. O_n his bed_.

At sight of her coming out of the bath, cloth wrapped around her waist as her gorgeous red hair cascaded along her back—well let's just say Jaune got a little light-headed.

He had been so nervous. More nervous than when that episode where they shared a shower for a few moments. Because at least then it had been her who had initiated contact. Jaune was not so brave. His partner had tucked her chin along her interlocking hands as she laid on atop of his bed sheets and gave a smile as he stepped up besides on her the edge of the bed.

"Jaune, it's okay. You don't have to be worried. I trust you."

And so now here he was, giving her a back massage. Her red towel had been adjusted to cover her rear end, giving him a display of her chiseled back. He gulped as he proceed, Pyrrha's chest smooshing against his bed as he applied pressure and the girl writhed underneath him.

It had been when his aura seemed to spark upon contact of her olive skin that she had released such a sound. He wasn't too sure of what to make of it, so he continued. Pyrrha seemed to be enjoying it the exchange and Jaune felt the obligation to make her feel as comfortable and relaxed as possible. It was the least he could do after everything she had done for him.


End file.
